Wiol Ono
by LianaH
Summary: When Eragon grows distant, Arya discovers a new feeling she never knew she had. Set thirty years post inheritance. Crappy summary, the story is better promess.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Most of these characters belong to Christopher Paollini im just borowing them.

Hello guys, so this chapter is short, but i want to post every week, i dont know, if ill post every wednesday or just nce a week on random days, if i can ill post twice a week, this is co-written with a friend, im not an native english speaker so forgive my mistakes, this fic is not in english orriginaly, i put it in english so i have to write twice as much, but i promess to update every week, netx chapter will be longer, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Wiol Ono**

 _Chapter 1_

Arya's POV

I've looked to the fairth so many times in these past years, that I've memorized very line and color. I still can't get how Eragon can see trough me so well, or at least could…These past years he's been so distant and cold. I keep wondering if the Eragon I knew still exists, maybe my predictions were right and he doesn't have any more feelings for me. Humans change their minds so quickly. I had hope that Eragon wasn't this way, just took him thirty years to forget me.

Today I see myself alone, queen of the elves, but alone, I've never wanted this, I wanted to be on the island, training new riders with him, but duty called and here I am thirty years later. All Alagaësia is in peace. Many elven children were born, almost one every year for the past twenty years or so. It wouldn't make a difference if I wasn't here, it's been years since I had to do something important, I'm bored, alone and missing him. I don't get this missing thing, I've never missed anyone like this not even Fäolin.

I wonder why he's so distant, for years we were like always, and little by little for years, our conversations got shorter and shorter, and now they are just formalities. I try talking to him, but he's always busy, or tired. I'm worried, and the only way I know he's fine is when I talk to Nasuada, Roran or Orik, with then he keeps a closer relationship. I know he's fine and that calms me a little, but this distant and cold ting is getting to me and getting me distressed, why does he avoid me/

Eragon's POV

While I oversee the dispatch of the eggs that are going to Alagaësia, I let myself wonder to memories of Arya, I miss her so much, all those years my love for her just grew, but being so distant is hard, talking to her is torture, knowing that I might not see her again. I've grown distant for sometime, just talking to her when needed, and its killing me to do so, but being so close yet so far was worse.

Life in Aiedail island is amazing, in the first years we built an amazing place to dragons and riders, we have everything that is needed for a rider in training. The riders have small individual huts, with bathroom, kitchen and bedroom, the dragons sleep close by. Today we have 24 riders, some dragons laid eggs and gave then to us in order to re-build the riders. Some of the new riders are just beginning and others are in the middle, two of them have already completed the training.

Seeing that I probably won't return to Alagaësia, I've build a house for me, it kind of mix elven and human construction styles, it's a little isolated from the huts and all, for privacy, I have a wonderful garden, where I go to think, my house has two bedrooms, that have porches big enough to fit Saphira, it also has a kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room and a private library, where I go on quiet days or to study.

My life is wonderful, but incomplete, without Arya in it. Birds don't sing like they used to nor the colors are as bright, every day is a struggle to not have Arya in my thoughts the whole day. She's the first thing I think in the morning and last thing I think before drifting to sleep.

Every year we hold what we call the annual games, is a tournament that every rider can enter, we separate them in levels of skill, on magic, sword fight and flight skill. The games are in two and a half months, so the riders are training harder and we are more busy than usual, we receive guests for the games, these gests are picked by Arya, Nasuada, Orik and Nar Garzvog, before they come they swore to keep the island location in secret, because it's really important to keep this place hidden. This year Nasuada and Orik are coming, Nar Garzvog came last year, Arya never came…

* * *

Hope you guys liked it please, Rate and Review. Dont forget to follow and favorite if you liked. again sorry for any mistakes.

See you all in the next chapter,

Liana


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

Most of the characters belong to Chistopher Paolini, im just borrowing them **.**

Hello again,

This chapter is bigger than the first one, sorry I couldn't post earlier on the week. I'm going crazy with school. I want to remember you all again that English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to thank P4ranoia for the favorite and Storylover90 for the follow. So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Wiol Ono

Chapter 2

Arya's POV

For months I've been trying to find a way to see Eragon, and I finally found one. In two months the games begin, so I have a perfect excuse to go, and it won't raise any suspicions, I've never saw the games. Lately I've been feeling stuck, bored out of my mind. The elves are fine, there's been years since I really did something, I don't think the elves would miss me. For a time I've been thinking about abdicating and going to live in Aiedail, I think I'd be more useful there, besides I miss Eragon…so many battles and victories shared….recently I've been thinking a lot about him, more than usual, my mind play tricks with me, I've been having dreams with him… gentle touches, face to face talks and stolen kisses…I don't know why I have these dreams.

" _Arya, you really don't know? Think, and you'll find out"- says Fírnen_

" _Fírnen, I don't know, and if I know I'll probably be scared to admit that I know, what if he's forgotten me?"_

" _Arya, look him in the eyes, and you'll se what I see, his face may say something when you talk but his eyes betray him"_

" _Fírnen, we barely spoke for years, and he never looks me in the eye anymore. Talking to him is torture, but I'll try to do as you say. What do you think about going to Aiedail for the games, but first a visit to Nasuada would be necessary"_

" _You decide, I'm not opposed to it. About the throne what are you going to do?"_

" _I have faith that in the upcoming weeks, I'll be just a rider. But I'm worried about my people's reaction"_

" _Follow your heart, your people love you, tell them the truth, tell them you think you'd be more helpful, to them being with the riders, and you already did everything could here, just be yourself."_

" _Oh Fírnen where I'd been without you? If I'm successful ill talk to my people in a matter of days, so they can sink the news in, and see who they think should succeed me"_

" _Ok Arya, I'll be here if you need me"_

TWO DAYS LATER

Its time.

"My people, my brothers and sisters, today I stand in front of you with some news, I realized that I can't contribute much more here in Ellesméra, and I'd be more useful to all, training new riders in Aiedail. I've put a lot of thought into this and I know my period as a queen was short, but the way I see it was prosper. Today I'm here asking you all for blessings. My advisers are already thinking who will succeed me, I'll still be you queen for these next two weeks of this month, I'm thankful to all of you, for your support, loyalty. May the stars guide your way and may peace live in your heart. I ask you all for secrecy about this, I want to tell the riders these news myself."

I hope I did well, i needed to do well. As I look at my people Laufin, one of the elves that helped Eragon was walking towards me. As he arrived, he started the elven greeting and I answered then he stars to talk.

"Arya dröttining may the starts guide you on your new journey, in the last years our kingdom has indeed prospered. Not all elves are seeing your abdication with good eyes, as they like you as queen, but they understand, please when you go to Aiedail, and send my regard to Eragon and the others."

I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. They understand, and despite not being happy they support me.

"Thank you, Laufin, knowing that you all understand is great, I was worried, I'll send your regards to Eragon and the others"

"Arya dröttining good to know my words helped"

We say our goodbyes and I go to Tialdarí hall, I lay in my bed, and all I can think is that, I'm going to be with Eragon soon. Suddenly I realize I have a feeling that I've never noticed, but it's so familiar. I finally realized what the dreams and nostalgia were about. Fears creeps into my mind, as I realize the meaning and force of such small words, but with so much meaning…I love Eragon.

Does he still fill the same? Fear creeps into my mind again but in a way it terrifies and hurts, what if he doesn't feel the same?

TWO WEEKS LATER

As I see Ellesméra getting smaller by every beat f Fírnen's wings, I already miss the place I called home, who knows if I'll ever come back, and if I do it will be so many years from now. With me I take what's most precious to me, Eragon's fairth, one sample of the flower Fäolin sang for me so many years ago, among other things that mean something to me. I leave my home and my people behind, embarking on a new journey. Fear consumes me, fear of the feelings I now know I have, fear of the future and fear of Eragon's reaction. In three days at most ill be meeting with Nasuada, I've already spoken to her. I said nothing about my feelings, but I discovered that she's talking to Eragon the day before her departure for the games, and I'll be by her side but he won't know I'm there.

THREE DAYS LATER

Authors POV

As soon as Arya arrives at Ilirea she's welcomed by Nasuada.

"Arya, it's been so long. You didn't aged, while I'm full of age signs. Welcome, tonight ill speak with Eragon, which questions do you want me to ask?"

"Oh Nasuada, what's age if not our state of mind, you are as young as the last time I saw you, so many years ago. I'd rather answer your question in private."

"Sure follow me, oh dear friend fifty years took its tool on me."

"Oh then a hundred and thirty, didn't took its tools on me?"

Arya and Nasuada laugh, while headed to a private place. As soon as they arrive, Arya cast a spell so no one can hear them.

"Nasuada, I've been worried about Eragon. He's been avoiding me, I don't know how he's doing, and I want to know why he avoids me, just that. If you don't feel comfortable getting these answers for me, I understand, but you help would be appreciated."

"Arya, I get your worried, what do you think, if I tell him I'm worried about you? Because you're extremely worried about him and that being a queen you already have too much to handle?"

"I liked your idea, but I'm no longer a queen as I've told you, but please don't tell him, I want to tell him that in person."

"Sure, now let's talk about ourselves; I want to know about you."

They talked for hours, Nasuada talks about her life juggling, being a mother, wife and queen. While Arya talks about her life with the elves and Fírnen. When time to speak with Eragon arrived, Arya got tense. She followed Nasuada to the conference room and stayed in a corner where she can't be seen.

"Arya, relax"- Fírnen spoke in her mind.

She tries, inhaling and exhaling, repeatedly, and then she hears his voice.

"Hello Nasuada is your departure confirmed for tomorrow? And how are things in Alagaësia? And what about your kids and husband?"

"Hello Eragon, the kids are anxious for the games, Gillian won't come, but everyone is fine, Alagaësia is in peace and prospering, my departure is confirmed for tomorrow. But I'm not worried about any of this."

"What is worrying you Nasuada?"

"It's not about what is more about whom…Arya."

"Arya? What's happened to her was it serious? Please tell me"- His voice seemed desperate.

"Nothing happened, but I don't think she's well. The last few times I spoke with her, she seemed depressed, tired and said…she told me you've been avoiding her. Maybe that's one of the reasons she so depressed, you always had it others back, and were so close."

"Oh Nasuada I didn't knew Arya was this way. I'm not avoiding her because I want to, but just because being so close but at the same time so far is torture. My feelings for her were never new to you, they grew with the years, and I love her with all my being. She's the first thing I think in the day and last as I go to sleep. I didn't know that by avoiding her I was making her feel this way. Ill speak to her today."

"oh Eragon , I feel for this distance between you, I can imagine how that can be hard for you, but I don't think you'll be able to contact her today, I tried right before talking to you, and I found out she left Ellesméra for the next week or so, for reasons she said to be private."

"Thank you Nasuada, as soon as possible, ill contact Arya, if you discover anything else please tell me, I got to go, I'm expecting you in two weeks. May the stars guide your way.

"See you Eragon, may peace live in your heart."

With this Eragon's image disappeared, and a single tear fall from Arya's eyes.

Arya's POV

He still loves me…he still loves me…he still loves me…he still loves me. He's avoiding me because it's too hard being so close yet so far, is hard. Oh how I get it now, Eragon soon well see each other. I'm so sorry for making you suffer Eragon.

Nasuada come and hug me without saying a word. I just stand still. He still loves me.

I go to the room that was given to me, without any reaction, free of the fears that once I had. I fall asleep.

I wake up with the morning star, and I go to the place where Nasuada, told me shed be leaving with the first star light. I'll go ahead, arrive a week before anyone else. I speak with Nasuada, mount on Fírnen and leave. To our new home.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please R & R, follow and favorite to if you like.

See you next week,

LianaH


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Hello again,

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I really am, my school just ended yesterday, so I will probably post more. I was writing this with a friend, but now I'm on my own that is one of the reasons I took so long, my friend still co-wrote this chapter with me, I intend to continue this story on my own, next chapter is all on me, and I won't translate anymore ill just write it I English, I hope you guys continue with me when I'm on my own, I thought about doing it alone and I didn't know with I could, but I decided to give it a try. I'll try to post the next chapter on Monday.

* * *

Wiol Ono

Chapter 3

Eragon's POV

What have I done? Arya is not well because of me, it's my fault, and I hurt her. I've been so insensitive, I never thought about her feelings when I pushed her away, and now I can't speak to her. I ruined everything. She trusted me, I didn't honor that trust… all this years I just thought about my feelings, how could I be so stupid and selfish? Now I don't know where she is, she's probably alone, and I hurt her. I hurt her, how could I hurt her?

"Little one, don't punish yourself so much. You did what you judged to be the best, soon you'll be able to speak with her, and explain everything. Shell understand, I'm sure"

"Thanks Saphira, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Try to forget this for now. We have some problems we need to solve, and we need to finish organizing the games, after all they are right around the corner"

I tried to forget about Arya, and climbed on Saphira, who started to fly towards the arena. With time I was able to focus my attention on my tasks but Arya never left my mind. When the morning star started to disappear in the horizon, I went back to my place. I went straight to my bedroom, cracking my head trying to find a way to speak with Arya. Maybe the elves could tell me where she was, they didn't told Nasuada, but they might tell me. Maybe she just need a couple days off, shed have told me if there was an important meeting, or maybe shed not, giving how distant I have been. It's better to wait for Nasuada to arrive, and ask her for advice. I don't want to do anything reckless, I've already done too much damage, I'll have to wait some long days, but it will be worth it.

Arya's POV

After two long days flying towards the island, Fírnen and I are exhausted, but we are close, close as we've never been before. How will Eragon react when he sees me? I know he still loves me but, I'm still scared about his reaction, I just hope he will be happy. With every beat of Fírnen's wings I get more worried, about what I'll do, his reaction…I know Fírnen's exited to see Saphira, he misses her.

After a couple more hours flying we could see the island on the horizon, and I see its shape. The island resembles a star, it's simply amazing.

As far as I know Eragon lives, in a private spot of the island, not too far nor too close to the others. As we approach the island we fly higher in order to find a good place to land, so no one can see us. We finally spot a clearing in the woods, it's enough hidden, and can fit two mature dragons, and is private. Fírnen lands and I get off him.

"Fírnen please stay as hidden as possible, I'd like to talk to Eragon before anyone else knows I'm here. If you could try to reach Saphira, and ask her to bring Eragon, id really appreciate it"

"Sure Arya, and don't worry no one will notice me"

"Thanks Fírnen, I really want to speak with Eragon in private and then you could have some private time with Saphira"

Fírnen's POV

I close my eyes, and brush my mind unperceptively trough dragons, humans, elves, urgals and dwarves, until I find Saphiras, and I focus on her, as she notices me she attacks, and blocks me.

"Its Fírnen Saphira"- I scream in her mind

"Impossible, he is miles away, but if you are so sure you are him, how did Arya send Eragon a message to Eragon, before I met you"

"On a grass boat, and when we met, you bit my leg that hurt."

"For Eragon, its really you. What are you doing here, is Arya with you?"- I could sense how surprised she was

"I will explain it all, yes Arya is with me, and could you bring Eragon here?"-he sent her the image where they were

"Yes, I know exactly where you are, I take Eragon there when he needs to relax, its amazing up there."

"It really is, Arya wishes to speak with Eragon alone, so when you get him here maybe we could go somewhere else"

"Sure, give me twenty minutes, and we'll be there, I need to grab Eragon, he might protest a little, but I'll get him there don't worry"

"We will wait; I'm looking forward to see you"

"So am I Fírnen"

I leave her mind and open my eyes.

Arya's POV

"They will be here in about twenty minutes"

"Thanks Fírnen"

I cast a spell so no one can see us, and wait, for what seemed hours and then I hear a beat of wings so familiar, and as I look up I see Saphira, bigger and stronger than ever, and still amazingly beautiful and majestic. She land a couple of meters away from us and Eragon gets off, I can see that they are mentally talking, then she just fly and I see Fírnen doing the same. All I see is a really frustrated Eragon without a clue why he's here.

I sneak behind him an undo the spell, Fírnen is now visible, and I touch his shoulders, he turns and our eyes lock, he seems surprised.

"Arya…"

"Eragon…"

We just keep staring at each other, for minutes.

"Is this real? Am I dreaming?"- He slowly gets close and touches my arm, his eyes were wet, and so were mine

I just throw myself at him, and hug him. I could sense his body tense by my unusual behavior, but then he relax and hold me tight.

"I'm really here Eragon, you are not dreaming"

Suddenly I feel a conscience carefully brushing on mine, when I notice how familiar this mind as I just let him in, and I think about all I can and can't say, about how much I missed him, and how much it hurt when he left me out. When I see that he is crying and in some kind of pain I stop.

"Arya, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know how to deal with the distance, being so close yet so far, i…"- he just sat on the grass and I see tears rolling down.

I sat beside him and give him another hug, he hugs me back and didn't let go.

"May I?"

I don't get for what he was asking permission, but then again I feel his mind brushing on mine and I let him in, this time he's the one telling me things, I could sense everything he felt, he just pored himself on me. I felt his sadness being away from me, his devotion, his admiration and he carefully send me his love. This time I was the ne crying and when he noticed he stopped and started to pull back, but before he pulled his mind of mine, I plead.

"Stay…"

* * *

Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I will try to post the next chapter on Monday.

Sorry for mistakes again English is not my first language.

Please Review, I really appreciate you comments. Favorite and follow if you like the story.

Until next time,

Liana H.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

Hello again,

So I have no excuse for not posting for almost a year, i was just without inspiration and worried, I've been working on some personal and health related stuff, I've been having some asthma, so I'm sorry, I could have posted but there were too many things in my mind, so here it is sorry for the long wait, I hope you all can enjoy it.

* * *

Wiol Ono

Chapter 4

Arya's POV

He stays and,, we just stare at each other in a silence that was almost confortable, save from so many things that havent been said. I could sense his aprehension, being so close, so I start talking.  
"Eragon..."- I try to find words, but i can't.

"Arya…"- he stares at me.

"Eragon, sorry for not letting you know I was coming, I know that I arrived suddenly.

"No need to apologize Arya you are a rider too, this is also your home, but as your presence here is kind of a surprise as of this time, we don't have any of our guest houses ready, not even the one destined for you as the elven queen, but I can get that one ready for you tomorrow…

I laugh with his worries and caution towards me, though the cautionous part, makes me a little sad.

"What?"- he says.

"I'm no longer queen of the elves, I abdicated. I'm now just a rider."

I see his face change from surprise, to hope and finally to that annoying face that means indifference, though I know he's pretending.

"if I may ask, what made you abdicate?"

"I just was bored out of my mind, I wasn't happy, I felt lonely and because as the elves are in peace and I did my job, I thought id be more useful here, I hope I can live here and help you train the riders."

"you are a rider Arya this island is as much mine as its yours, you may stay for as long as you want. Also it'd be an honor to train the riders alongside you. Now as of your house, you can build one on the elven area of Aiedail, but in the mean time you can stay on one of the guest houses, or with me, I have a guestroom, that has a big and strong enough porch to accommodate a dragon."

"if it won't trouble you, I'd like to stay in your house Eragon."

"I'll be honored to have you there Arya. Now I've got to go, with the games this close I have much work to do. You can go to my place now if you are too tired, I can take your dinner there and there's also food in the kitchen. if you'd like, or you can go with me I need to supervise the rest of the training today, and after its dinner time, if you go with me there are going to be many surprised faces, but ill handle it at dinner, today your tomorrow it will be the same. It's your call."

"I'd rather go with you, I'm not that tired. Ill explain to everyone why im here before dinner if that's ok?"

"Its fine, let's call Saphira and Fírnen."

They arrived within a few minutes after we called then, while we waited we sat in silence, absorbed in thoughts. There were still so many things to be said.

As we flew above the island I could see how magnificent it was, Eragon has built an amazing place, and now this island is my home, I still need to talk with Eragon, there are many things I need to say. Suddenly we start to descend into a large open area full of training riders, all starring at us.

"I guess we arrived?"

"Yes we did, welcome to the fight training area, here's were the riders dwell, with swords and all kinds of weapons. For the games we are going to summon a stand, so everyone can see the fight."

"it's a great space Eragon."

And then we landed, suddenly all riders were coming towards us, util eragon raised a hand.

"I know you all didn't expect to see Arya, neither did I but for now go back to your training, all will be explained before dinner, me and Arya will observe you, maybe give some corrections, but mostly observe, now back to the action, no talking."

"Yes ebrithil"

With that they all resumed the training, I'm amazed by Eragon's growth, the respect the riders have for him is amazing, not a single one questioned him about me, and they are training for real, this really is an amazing place.

We observed the riders for a good amount of time, it won't take long for the morning star to disappear.

"want to spar?"

I jump in surprise,and Eragon just started laughing.

"I really scared you didn't I? theres a first time for everything I guess, distracted much?"

That cocky bastard, hes going to see oh he is.

"actually id love to spare, ready to lose?"

"I want to show the riders a real battle among riders, I know you wont take easy on my, as much as I train then no one here gets close to win me, I think they could use a lesson, just until the morning star settles ok?"

"My honor, but you are losing"

"We shall see"

Then he raised a hand, and like as one, every rider stopped, and looked at him.

"Since none of you have ever seen a real battle rider against rider, me and Arya will demonstrate pay close attention, some of the movements are too advanced for most of you, but observe and learn, observe carefully, and open space, this is probably going to be about who commits the first mistake, not the strongest or the fastest, but who makes the first mistake, we will keep going till the morning star leaves us, observe never take your eyes away. Understood?"

Like a choir they all agreed. Eragon got Brisngr, and I picked Támerlein. And we stared like a dance we kept dwelling, Eragon got much better, but so did I, we both looked for openings, during graceful moments, oh he had really gotten better, as the morning star was disappearing we still were at it, equals, from nowhere the word came into my mind, it became dark and Eragon's mind brushed mine, asking to stop, so we did, as I looked to the riders some of whom I knew, I noticed that they where stunned.

"thank you Arya for helping me demonstrate, I hope you all observed, now let's go to the dining hall."

Eragon's mind brushed mine again. "Follow me, they will go as soon as we star to walk" so I followed him and all riders came too, we walked for about ten minutes, until we arrived in a big construction, as I entered I noticed big tables, organized in a way that all faced one ornamented table, and I noticed that the table was for Eragon and for the teachers, there were empty spaces including one beside Eragon, where he gestured me to seat, so I did. All eyes were on me and Eragon, curious to know what my visit where about so Eragon stood, and began talking.

"Today Arya arrived here, and she's going to stay, she is going to be also a master, she's your ebrithil as much as I am, me and Arya still need to discuss the changes that are going to happen here with her arrival, but for now she has things to talk to you."

I stood and all eyes were on me.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, it will probably be up next week.

Sorry for mistakes again English is not my first language.

Please Review, I really appreciate your comments. Favorite and follow if you like the story.

Until next time,

Liana H.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi, sorry for not updating. School has been hard. I'm in my last year of school as of now. Here in Brazil school ends in December. And I got what they call "vestibular" we take tests to see if we pass in an specific college, so im studying a lot. As of why I havent ypdated in a while besides school I spent my summer in my beach house, internet there is not a thing, andas I said in my last authors note, ive been working on health and personal related stuff, it got woarse a little after I posted that chapter, but its better now., I have lots of allergies and my school started a renovation, well you see it didn't work well with my allergies, i had a ruff couple months. Im sorry for keeping you hanging, really. Im searching for a Beta, I need someone to correct the things I cant, ill try to update once or twice a month so not many chapters. If you are a native English speaker and want to be my beta please send me a PM. Well lets get to the story.

Oh please review, it motivates me more than anything.

* * *

 **Wiol Ono**

 _Chapter 5_

Authors POV

Eragon listened to Arya, still in disbelief that she was there, and that she was going to stay. Everyone was quiet as she told that she had abdicated and why. When she finished he just got up and authorized everyone to eat. The hall suddenly filled with whispers and gossip. Until one student raised a hand.

"Yes Rowan?"

"Ebrithil Eragon, where is Ebrithil Arya going to stay?"

With that question everyone stared at Eragon in curiosity. Eragon looked at Arya who nodded and stood.

"Rowan, I'm staying with Eragon, I know how busy you all are with the games, and I intend to help as much as I can. Eragon offered me to stay on his guest room or stay at one of the guest cabins while I didn't build my own, but that meant that Fírnen would be far, so I choose to stay with him."

Everyone continued to eat in silence. When Eragon finished eating he waited for Arya to finish then stood up.

"Tomorrow we need to finish everything for the games, so rest up. Good night."

Eragon's POV

I brush into Arya's mind _. "Let's go, I'll show you the way. You must be tired._ "And I hear her response _"I'll follow you, I need to rest, but before I'd like to talk to you". "Ok, let's go"._

As we walk to my cabin I feel Arya tensing up behind me, what does she have to tell me?

Arya's POV

I should wait longer feel him out, but my mind is saying one thing and my heart another.

Maybe I should rest first I'm sure he will get it. Oh I need a bath a relaxing one. I don't get why I'm so tense, I know he loves me. I know he won't reject me. Or will he as I rejected him in the past?

Again fear creeps into me and I can see his observing me, he has a concerned but curious look on his face. He can probably see how tense I am. He has known me for some time after all.

We walk silently through a beautiful track into the forest. Suddenly the track ends into a beautiful garden, and I see his house. It's amazing. Human and elven at the same time.

"Its amazing Eragon" Did you sung it yourself?"

He looks at me with a smile that reached his eyes.

"yes, every branch, I have a little farm on the back, I plant some fruits and vegetables that need more care and don't give many, you can help yourself there anytime. You are the only one I've told."

"Thanks, I can help there if you want, oh and Eragon where would my house be?"

"That's up to you, I give every student of mine a spot, but you were never my student, so you can choose yours."

"Can I build it near you? I'm mean like close by, I like the privacy and I don't mind you being around. That would actually be nice, I enjoy being with you." I blush.

"OH MY DRAGON, you blushed that's a first. You can Arya you're the only one that I'd allow, besides I've always hoped you would want that, if you ever came. Now let's come inside."

I smile, and I see him smiling as well and my hearts flutters, hiding the fear that threatens to consume me. He opens the door and gestures me to go in. he stars to give me a tour of the house, and when he's done we are in front of my room. He enters and shows me where everything is. When he finished I just stare at him and then his consciousness brushes in mine. And I let him in. hiding my feelings. WHAT A COWARD ARYA. I say to myself.

"What is it? You've been tense and silent for far too long. Is there anything bothering you? You can tell me anything you know that don't you?"

"Yes "and I just throw myself at him, I hug him as I sob fear overwhelming me. Repressed feelings…fear…love everything coming at once. He leaves the corner of my mind before he could hide his surprise and worry.

Then he speaks.

"Hey whatever it is its okay, I'm here, and I'm never leaving you. Sorry for being so distant over the last few years. I know I've hurt you, and I swear I won't ever do that again. Don't cry, I won't let anything happen or get to you. You are tired, let me prepare a bath for you, I won't leave you if you want, I can stay."

He's worried I can see from his tone his hurting too, for hurting me. Oh Eragon, I wish I could tell him right now, that I love him. But I can't. I want that bath and I need him to stay.

"Yes, stay" it's all I manage to say. Oh what's happening to me?

Eragon's POV

It's my fault I hurt her, I hurt her, how could I be so blind she tried to reach out, and I didn't respond. I just shut her out, but right now she's tired, hurt and needs a bath to relax.

"Sit somewhere while I prepare the bath, you sure you want me to stay?"

She just nods. I go to the bathroom, summon water heat it and get some plants that smell good and throw them in. then I call her and she shows up a little later, red eyed from crying. Damn it I did this. I love her and I hurt her. Maybe she's just tired and that making it worse.

She starts to take her clothes off, and I turn around, and then I hear as she enters in the tub. And she whispers.

"You can look" and I turn to her and I already can see she's a little better.

"Join me, please?" shock hits me. I look at her.

"Just keep your undershorts, Eragon. All my lady parts are covered."

"Arya…" I'm too shocked to say something else.

"Please" she's pledging, tears start to appear in her eyes again. I just start to take my clothes off. She stares at me intently.

As I enter the tub she signalizes me to sit beside her. Gods she's beautiful even crying. As I sit beside her she lets her head rest on my shoulders, and I stroke her hair. We stay that way until the water gets chilled. Her face is back to normal.

"I need to sleep "it's all she says.

"Ok, come" I rise and the night breeze hits me as I grab something for her to dry and cover herself.

"Thanks" I lead her to bed. She lays and signs me to do the same. Yet again I'm shocked.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just stay the night with me" I obey. She lies on my chest.

"It's not your fault" she says. But I don't completely believe her.

"Ok, when you are ready to tell me I'll be here" I stroke her hair, it's so soft, and smells amazing. I love her smell so much.

"I know, good night"

"Good night"

We just drift to sleep. But this time I don't have to picture where she is, because she's with me.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know its a little short. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Sorry for mistakes again English is not my first language. Im looking for a beta, if you are interested PM me.

Please Review, I really appreciate your comments. Favorite and follow if you like the story.

Until next time,

Liana H.


End file.
